


Responsibility

by christchex, Colubrina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christchex/pseuds/christchex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina
Summary: You loved him. You betrayed him. You go on. [Podfic].





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Responsibility](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501017) by [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina). 



Fic: Responsibility

Author: Colubrina

Cover Artist: christchex

Summary: You loved him. You betrayed him. You go on.

Link to the podfic can be found [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZA1waOHMFCaIiWWnKvovCyATkPO-Zoza/view?usp=sharing).

Song: I Don't Wanna Die (from 'The Quick & The Dead' Soundtrack) by Alan Silvestri.

Please leave feedback with the author if you enjoyed this fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501017). Kudos and comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as part of an ongoing belated Christmas and birthday present to my friend, Jnav. I swear, one day I will get a present to you on time. One day.
> 
> Thank you Colubrina for the permission to podfic. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
